Rossenstrasse La calle de las Rosas
by AJcosmo
Summary: Año 2080, un mundo cambiado, una historia que nunca fue contada, y el final que todo quieramos tener. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

_**Rossenstrasse La Calle de las Rosas**_

_**Capitulo 1 "Cuéntame una historia"**_

Station Square, año 2080, la paz reina en Mobius desde hace décadas, ahora ya no hay mas Eggman, no hay más guerras inútiles, no mas hay mas villanos ni terroristas con el afán de desestabilizar la paz, gracias a la ayuda de grandes héroes que a través de los años dieron todo para salvar su mundo de tiranos que intentaron esclavizar a su pueblo.

Pero la gente de Mobius recuerda a sus más grandes héroes, un grupo de muchachos que desde jóvenes dieron sus vidas, el Sonic Team, considerados como los más grandes héroes que el planeta entero haya conocido, sus acciones con el transcurso de los años se convirtieron en héroes de época, y con el pasar de las décadas se convirtieron en verdaderas leyendas.

Ahora las nuevas generaciones aprenden en la escuela sobre sus más grandes héroes, aprendiendo a no cometer los errores del pasado, a ser mejores personas y sobre todo a aprender a homenajear a los héroes que aun viven entre ellos… y a los que por desgracia ya no estaban vivos y habían dado su vida por su planeta.

Una pequeña niña de 7 años de edad, miembro de esta nueva generación de ciudadanos, corría a una gran velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad de Station Square, era una pequeña eriza de color azul claro, ojos verdes y una encantadora sonrisa, vestía un uniforme escolar, llevaba un bolso en el que llevaba sus útiles escolares, la pequeña calzaba unos cómodos tenis rosas que le ayudaban a soportar la gran velocidad que la pequeña generaba.

Un anciano esperaba tranquilo en el bello y gigantesco parque de Station Square, miraba atento las bellas rosas que crecían en las jardineras, las admiraba con una mirada llena de nostalgia y cariño, el anciano esperaba a alguien, vestía un cómodo y elegante abrigo negro que le permitía soportar el calor del mediodía de la ciudad, también usaba un elegante sombrero del mismo color del abrigo, al escuchar la campaña del reloj del parque saco de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj y al mirar la hora el anciano comenzó a contar los segundos. Acomodo su bastón hacia un lado, pues sabía lo que sucedería.

-tres… dos… uno…

-Abuelito!!!

La péquela eriza había llegado, y sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro al cuello de su abuelo y comenzó a reír con el mientras besaba cariñosamente sus mejillas.

-Annie… hija… vas a terminar por romperme el cuello

-Es que te quiero mucho abuelito Sonic.

Así era, aquel anciano era nada más y nada menos que Sonic el erizo, considerado por todo Mobius como el mas grande héroe en la historia del planeta, se convirtió en leyenda al derrotar incontables veces al científico loco Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como el Doctor Eggman, también derroto a un incontable numero de locos, villanos, terroristas, demonios, extraterrestres y demás para mantener a salvo a las personas que amaba y al pueblo que nunca lo dejo solo, y jamás se daba por vencido en lo que se proponía. Era todo un ejemplo a seguir para las nuevas generaciones, todo mundo lo reconocía al verlo pasar en la cuidad, y la cuidad lo trataba con todo el respeto que se merecía semejante héroe, a pesar de su avanza edad de 85 años, Sonic aun imponía respeto y orden, siempre se le consultaba en decisiones difíciles y de gran magnitud, e incluso había personas que viajaban kilómetros en muchos días solo para verlo y pedirle un consejo. Sonic respondía a todo lo que le pedían, ya fuera desde una decisión trascendental hasta la cosa más infantil que un niño pudiera preguntarle, pues con el transcurso de los años Sonic desarrollo sentimientos y valores que cualquier persona sabia de 85 años desearía tener. Sonic era capaz de alojar en su casa a viajeros que llegaban de todos los rincones de su mundo solo para platicar con el aunque fuera solo una noche.

Annie era nieta de Sonic, bisnieta para ser exactos pero a ella le encantaba llamarlo abuelo, la pequeña era la última de su estirpe, la mas pequeña de su familia, había heredado la grandiosa velocidad y fuerza espiritual de la que Sonic gozo en sus años de infante y de adolecente, también la pequeña había heredado de él, su afición a los perritos calientes, su orgullo, su afición de correr a todo momento y a todos lados, su falta de respeto hacia las reglas y su incansable sed de justicia. Sin duda ver a Annie alegraba mucho a Sonic debido a que él veía en ella los mejores años de su existencia.

Después de saludarse correctamente ambos erizos caminaron tomados de la mano atravesando el bello parque de la cuidad, la pequeña Annie enloquecía con el hermoso olor de las rosas que adornaban totalmente el parque, ella tenía muchas ganas de arrancar algunas para llevárselas a su madre, cosa que no podía hacer debido a que Sonic le había prohibido estrictamente arrancar una sola flor rosada del parque, la pequeña obedeció inmediatamente, cosa extraña pues era una niña muy traviesa y respondona pero con Sonic la pequeña era cordial y obediente, no se había atrevido nunca a desafiar las ordenes que su bisabuelo le daba.

Llegaron a un puesto de perritos calientes, a pesar de su edad, Sonic aun se daba el lujo de comer aunque fuera muy esporádicamente un perrito caliente, pidió uno para su pequeña y uno para el mismo, buscaron una cómoda banca para poder platicar y comer a gusto, Sonic busco un lugar que estuviera lejos de la estatua suya que estaba adornando el parque, hace mas de 70 años que la habían puesto en ese lugar en su honor por haber dado paz a Mobius, a estas alturas le desagradaba la estatua pues la consideraba solo un pedazo de metal que no recordaba en lo más mínimo lo que era el y lo que el significaba para los demás.

-Dime hija… porque aun traes el uniforme de la escuela?

-Ah… es que como hoy ya hay vacaciones quise venir luego luego a verte.

-Tu madre se molestara si la ensucias demasiado

-Eso no importa… son vacaciones y no hay escuela.

Ambos erizos platicaban amenamente, al parecer la pequeña Annie acababa de empezar a vacacionar, era su primera vez en Station Square, había decido pasar una semana de vacaciones con su abuelo en lugar de quedarse en casa todo el mes de vacaciones aburrida, después de terminarse de comer sus perritos Annie vio una placa conmemorativa en un pedestal, rápidamente corrió hacia la placa mientras su abuelo tranquilamente comenzó a ir tras ella sin ninguna prisa, era una de las cosas que Sonic odiaba de ser viejo, no poder correr a ningún lado.

En cambio Annie llego como rayo a la placa, era una placa dorada que tenia grabada una bella y detallada rosa, la chica se monto en el pedestal para alcanzar a leer el mensaje que tenia grabado.

"ROSSENSTRASSE"

"AMY ROSE, ESTE HUMILDE REGALO ES PARA TI"

"AMOR, HONOR Y VALENTIA"

La pequeña tardo en entender la primer palabra de la placa, no podía entender su significado, al leer el siguiente enunciado se dio cuenta que estaba dedicado a esta chica llamada Amy Rose, la última frase de la placa le pareció un curioso juego de palabras.

-Rossen… Rossen…

-Rossenstrasse… ahí dice Rossentrasse Annie

La pequeña volteo a ver a su abuelo, se encontraba parado a unos metros lejos de la placa, su sombrero le cubría la mirada, Sonic llevo su mano a sus ojos tratando de que su pequeña niña no se diera cuenta de que soltaba algunas lagrimas, la pequeña Annie se preocupo al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su abuelo.

-Abuelito… que tienes? – se acerco rápidamente la pequeña preocupada por su abuelo, tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hacia una banca del parque, Sonic acomodo su bastón y su sombrero a un lado de el mientras su nieta lo miraba preocupada. Sonic no respondía ninguna de las preguntas que Annie le hacía con el afán de saber que le sucedía, solo se quedo contemplando el pedestal y las hermosas rosas que crecían alrededor del mismo.

-Sabes Annie?... he vivido aquí mucho tiempo… pero tenía años que no veía ese pedestal, creo que jamás quise verlo de nuevo… y ahora tu lo encontraste.

Annie no entendía a su abuelo, de repente había perdido su común felicidad y había caído en una tristeza que ella no comprendía debido a su corta edad.

-Rossenstrasse… sabes qué significa?

-No abuelito… jamás lo había escuchado

-Rossenstrasse significa "la calle de las rosas" en Alemán

-Es otro idioma verdad abuelito?

-Así es hija, y sabes por qué se llama así?

-No… no se

-Toma mi mano y sígueme pequeña.

Annie tomo la mano de su abuelo y caminaron hasta una enorme y moderna avenida de varios carriles, en el camellón de la avenida también estaba adornado con hermosas rosas, con su bastón alzado Sonic recorrió la avenida desde su lugar de izquierda a derecha. Había que reconocerlo que la avenida que Sonic estaba mostrando a su nieta era una hermosa avenida, con ganas de recorrerla a pie acompañado de alguien especial. La combinación de edificios clásicos con los modernos le daba un toque mágico a esa parte de la ciudad. El edifico que dominaba esa parte de la avenida era el Hospital General de Station Square, una moderna y bella instalación que decoraba perfectamente la armonía de la avenida con el entorno del parque.

-Esta es "la calle de las rosas"

-Es muy grande… y bonita abuelito

-Así es… y tiene una historia que contar.

-En serio abuelito? … me fascinan las historias.

-Jajajaja… lo se pequeña lo se…

-Pero dime… quien era Amy?

-Era una eriza rosada que conocí hace muchos años… gracias a ella la avenida tiene ese nombre

-wow!!! Debió ser una gran persona… muy importante!!!

-Si así es… fue importante… para mí.

-Tú la conociste abuelito?

-Si… hace muchos años pequeña

-Entonces cuéntame…!!!

-Sobre que pequeña?

-Quiero saber de la calle de las rosas!!!

Sonic se quedo viendo a su pequeña nieta, la mirada llena de curiosidad de la niña le imposibilitaba negarse a la petición de su mas pequeña nieta, cariñosamente la tomo de la mano y llegaron de nuevo al mismo banco para sentarse a la sombra de los arboles, Sonic suspiro, cerró los ojos y miles de recuerdos le llegaron a su mente… su mente se concentro de nuevo en aquel día que Amy Rose nombro a la avenida con la palabra ROSSENSTRASSE, era increíble como esa palabra en alemán le traía un sinfín de recuerdos, que estaba a pinto de revelarle a la criatura más inocente de su familia.

La pequeña Annie se quedo concentrada mirando a su abuelito preparándose para revelarle una historia que quizás… algún día… ella también les transmitiría a sus hijos y a sus nietos. Era obvio que la pequeña estaba emocionada, siempre que Sonic le enseñaba algo, ya fuera una anécdota o un cuento, siempre aprendía algo nuevo y emocionante, y la pequeña Annie estaba segura de que ahora no sería la excepción. De repente Sonic abrió los ojos, miro a su nieta y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, la pequeña solo alcanzo a decir:

-Abuelito… cuéntame una historia!!!

CONTINUARA.

Que hay gente…. Aquí con mi primer Sonamy, que será distinto a los demás trabajos que he hecho de otras series, o quizá quede igual que otros pero eso ya lo dirá el tiempo.

FELICITENME… AL FIN TERMINE LA UNIVERSIDAD YA SOY LICENCIADO JAJAJA.

Por lo anterior por eso no he podido continuar con PESADILLA SIN FIN, pero no crean que por eso ya no lo voy a seguir, ahora que tenga mas tiempo y acabe con mis trámites escolares volveré a continuar con ese fic.

El titulo ROSSENSTRASSE lo saque de una película alemana del mismo nombre, pero con distinta temática, igual es una película muy buena, pero nada tendrá que ver con este fic.

La tematica de que una avenida o calle tienen una historia que contar es cierta, aquí en la Ciudad de Mexico distintas calles tienen nombre que datan desde el siglo XVI y tienen leyendas que son pupulares en la ciudad.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS GENTE, ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS, PUES NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA.

See ya!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rossenstrasse La calle de las Rosas**_

Capitulo 2 "Detalles de la vida de un héroe aburrido"

Sonic tomo a su nieta y la sentó cuidadosamente en sus piernas, la acomodo al tal grado de que ambos estuvieran cómodos, la pequeña miraba a Sonic de una manera emocionada, le encantaba escuchar historias por parte de su abuelo, ya fuera para ir a dormir o para pasar el tiempo en una tarde lluviosa.

Sonic cerró los ojos y levanto la mirada, lentamente comenzó a recordar la exactitud de los acontecimientos que derivaron en la construcción de aquel pequeño monumento, la leve brisa vespertina refresco su mente, un montón de imágenes regresaron a su memoria, recuerdos hermosos y dolorosos de una larga y abundante vida llena de aventuras. La pequeña Annie miro a su bisabuelo mirar hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, no dijo nada, respetaba demasiado a su bisabuelo, lo admiraba bastante, el verlo así de concentrado la hacían vibrar de emoción y amor por dentro, sabía que su abuelo era una persona sabia y merecía respeto por parte de todos.

-Hija mía… ¿qué tanto sabes de mi pasado? – pregunto solemne el anciano erizo azul.

-No se abuelito… mami a veces me cuenta… no me acuerdo

-Hay mucho de ya sabes y aun más de lo que no sabes.

-¿Cómo lo era Amy Rose abuelito?

-Así es pequeña… Amy Rose es parte de un pasado… que creí que ya había olvidado.

-¿Y eso porque abuelito?

Sonic se quedo pensando en una respuesta entendible, miro a los ojos a su pequeña y le respondió- Hijita mía… en esta vida hay personitas que nos hacen sentir mejores, personas que nos aman y nos hacen sentir queridos… pero cuando nos dejan solos el dolor que sentimos es enorme… y a veces…. Para seguir adelante… debemos dejar detrás el pasado y seguir con el presente.

Annie estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que Sonic le decía, emocionada comprendió totalmente las palabras del anciano erizo azul, rápidamente entendió que Amy Rose había sido conocida de su bisabuelo, y que "algo" sucedió con ella cuando estuvo con su bisabuelo en el pasado, la pequeña miro sus zapatos y pregunto.

-¿La conociste verdad abuelito?

-Así es pequeña… la conocí mucho tiempo.

-¿Era una buena persona?

-Jajajaja era la persona más dulce y tierna del mundo.

-¿Y era graciosa?

-Tenia sus ratos de buen y mal humor… eso me daba miedo de ella pequeña

-¿Y era enojona abuelito?

-Mmmmmmmmmmm próxima pregunta…

-¿Y era tan bonita como yo? – pregunto con un ademan coqueto la pequeña eriza

-Eso no tanto… nadie es tan hermosa como mi pequeña Annie

Annie se la paso preguntando distintas cosas divertidas sobre Amy Rose, Sonic le contestaba a todo lo que le preguntaban, pues hasta el momento la pequeña no había hecho una pregunta difícil de resolver o algo que fuera a hacerle recordar toda la historia. Pero para su mala fortuna Annie era una niña muy inteligente y curiosa, al terminarse las preguntas mas comunes sobre Amy la pequeña formulo algo mas serio.

-¿Y donde esta Amy ahora abuelito?

Sonic se esperaba eso, desde hace décadas que no rememoraba ese acontecimiento, volvió a ocultar su triste mirada de la de su pequeña niña, sinceramente después de décadas, había procurado olvidar ese momento, pero con el constante bombardeo de preguntas de su bisnieta Sonic comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió.

-Annie… para serte sincero… no me acuerdo

-Ahhhhhhh lastima

-Pero lo recordare si empezamos por el principio

Sonic miro un momento a su pequeña nieta antes de comenzar a hablar, mentalmente trataba de recordar aquella época en la que gozaba de juventud y felicidad al lado de sus amigos, mientras daban las batallas finales contra Eggman, quería que el relato que estaba por contar fuera algo que Annie recordara por siempre, quería que fuera lo mas significativo, y sobre todo que no cometiera los mismos errores que el cometió en su juventud.

-Hijita mía… óyeme bien y acoge lo que te digo. Acá en este mundo vamos por un camino muy alto y muy estrecho y desviándose de él no podemos sino caer en una profunda barranca y despeñarnos de una gran altura. Esto quiere decir que todas las cosas que hagamos y digamos deben ser juzgadas por los que amamos y que nos aman.

La pequeña Annie estaba emocionada, su pequeño corazón estaba lleno de felicidad al escuchar las sabias palabras de su bisabuelo,

-Annie, presta atención, abre el corazón a mis palabras no solo a tus oídos… que algún día te servirán. Mis palabras serán claras como el agua.

Mobius, 65 años en el pasado…

Era casi el fin de la guerra con el Imperio Eggman, el reino de Knothole había recuperado casi todo lo que había perdido con la guerra contra el maniático Eggman, el ánimo estaba por los aires, los soldados estaban motivados y confiados en que la victoria estaba cerca y que pronto comenzarían a reconstruir sus vidas después de años y años de guerra contra maquinas asesinas del científico loco.

La columna vertebral del ejercito de Knothole eran dos grupos de guerreros legendarios, los Freedom Fighters de un lado liderados por Sally Acorn y Sonic el erizo, el otros grupo era Chaotix liderados por Knuckles el equidna, unieron sus fuerzas para combatir a su enemigo común, reunieron a bastantes personas que estaban hartas del poder de Eggman, por otro lado el ejercito de Knothole era dirigido por Elias Acorn, rey y hermano de Sally. La United Federation, el país que intentaba recuperar las viejas glorias de la especie humana, nos habían apoyado con equipo, tropas y alimentos, además de que nos habían enviado a los mejores agentes de la agencia GUN, un erizo amargado llamado Shadow y una murciélago muy impredecible llamada Rouge.

Durante años habíamos peleado contra todo tipo de enemigos y aliados de Eggman, y al fin nuestros esfuerzos eran recompensados, habíamos arrinconado a Eggman en un inhóspito valle, el científico loco había perdido casi toda su flota, su ejército de maquinas había sido derrotado y solo le quedaban las de reserva, sus aliados habían sido destruidos o capturados por las fuerzas de Knothole, sin embargo había reservado lo mejor para el final, en su desesperación, Eggman invento armas de alto potencial destructivo, pero debido a las constantes derrotas no había tenido tiempo de completarlas o de probarlas correctamente. Su última opción… cambiar el clima.

Y así lo hizo, una enorme maquinaria en forma de reactor enviaba ondas magnéticas a la atmosfera para modificarla de un momento a otro, debido a que se había arrinconado en una zona montañosa, Eggman había decidido llenar de clima frio todo el valle, la nieve y el hielo habían hecho difícil la entrada de las fuerzas de Knothole, las tormentas de nieve y los derrumbes hacían difícil cruzar por el valle, sin contar las perdidas de soldados, que no estaban acostumbrados a vivir en un ambiente tan despiadado para ellos, desafortunadamente algunos chicos, sobre todo los mas novatos no despertaban a la mañana siguiente, los médicos daban el mismo diagnostico para esos decesos, el aire de sus pulmones se había congelado lo cual les había ocasionado un infarto y posteriormente la muerte.

Y también la pérdida de materiales para la guerra, que se dañaban con el frió. Todas estas distracciones podrían dar tiempo suficiente a Eggman de rearmar y organizar su ejército de robots

A pesar de mi edad, yo ya era todo un líder, Sally Acorn, mi mejor amiga y confidente, había formado un grupo guerrillero llamado Freedom Fighters hacia ya bastante tiempo, con la finalidad de resistir los ataques de Eggman antes del regreso de su hermano y de la formación de un verdadero ejercito, yo formaba parte de dicho grupo, fue gracias a el por el cual me convertí en una leyenda. Me agradaba la idea de ser útil a la causa, pues de alguna manera las tropas al vernos a mí y a mi grupo sentían esperanza de que la guerra terminara pronto y regresar con sus familias.

Durante la guerra Elías me había nombrado "Oficial de Inteligencia" debido a mi habilidad de correr a velocidades extremas, le había pedido al rey que no me diera ningún rango militar, pues simplemente detestaba la idea de solo pensarla, Elías se había reído de mi petición, y aunque la respeto, me dio la tarea de ser Oficial de inteligencia, si investigan por ahí algunos de los registros, el rey me nombro teniente coronel o algo parecido, pero afortunadamente jamás me llamo por ese titulo.

La misión del oficial de inteligencia es estudiar todo lo que tiene el enemigo, ver los problemas en tiempo y espacio que va a tener que enfrentar y en qué posibilidad el terreno lo va a afectar también para sus operaciones, y luego uno saca conclusiones. Qué es lo que puede hacer, en qué oportunidad y con qué lo puede hacer para tratar de —con los medios que uno tiene— evitar que desarrolle esa capacidad.

En diversas ocasiones me aventure a infiltrarme a distintas ciudades, bases, subterráneos, y hasta tuve que entrar a un submarino (muy a mi pesar) para vencer a las fuerzas de Eggman, la verdad eran tareas nada sencillas… pero curiosamente fueron divertidas ya que siempre los robots o aliados de Eggman trataban de alcanzarme con algo, mas hasta ese momento nunca habían podido hacer semejante cosa. Fueron esos actos de espionaje descuidado los pilares de mi leyenda.

Mi verdadera leyenda comenzó en esta altísima parte del mundo cubierta de hielo. Cierta mañana de noviembre desperté debido al intenso frió, ni todo el equipo para protección del frió me había ayudado a contener la temperatura calida, de muy mala gana me levante pues también tenia hambre.

Al salir de mi carpa admire el paisaje que no tenia nada de que admirar, hielo, neblina, nieve y un horrendo viento cubrían todo, me puse los gogles térmicos que Tails nos había proporcionado para que no nos perdiéramos en la nieve, pude distinguir a algunos chicos haciendo guardia cerca de mi posición, la altura hacia que el oxigeno fuera muy pobre y nos costaba trabajo respirar, además teníamos que usar una mascarilla para que el aire helado no nos entrara a los pulmones.

Eggman había sido muy listo al haberse movido aquí, sus robots no necesitaban oxigeno ni alimentos, el frió no los afectaba y podían moverse con facilidad al contrario de nosotros, apenas en semanas habíamos avanzado solo unos pocos kilómetros dentro de la cordillera, ni siquiera yo podía salir en misiones de exploración debido a las condiciones del terreno y del clima, pero teníamos que seguir adelante, este era el ultimo bastión del maldito loco aquel y no deberíamos perder semejante oportunidad.

Me acerque a los chicos que hacían guardia, eran 6, dos de ellos estaban sentados, después de saludarlos me respondieron que esperaban a sus relevos para el turno de la mañana, me indicaron que no había novedades en el horizonte, al ver a los que estaban sentados me hinque para saludarlos también, me di cuenta de que uno de ellos temblaba como gelatina y no podía hablar, les ordene a los chicos que lo llevaran a una tienda de campaña y lo atendieran, que yo los cubriría el resto de su turno, me dirigí al otro chico pero al tocarlo no me respondió, lo moví varias veces y siguió sin responder, con cuidado busque su pulso en su cuello pero no lo encontré, me di cuenta de que ese chico había muerto, quizás hacia una hora.

Los muchachos se abalanzaron sobre el, tratando de reanimarlo sin ningún resultado, desesperados, trate de tranquilizarlos y diciéndoles que su compañero había muerto por causas naturales, que no tenían la culpa de nada, los convencí para que llevaran a su amigo semi congelado que aun vivía y que reportaran lo que había sucedido.

Después de ese desafortunado suceso, deje que los muchachos se fueran a descansar, y me quede ahí vigilando el horizonte, saque un libreta y un lápiz y rápidamente hice una marca, al lado de otras 3… - con este ya van 71 – regrese la libreta a mi abrigo y me quede ahí solo, vigilando.

Después de que llegaron los relevos, me dirigí a comer algo, la carpa de alimentos era la más grande después de la de suministros, ahí dentro ordene lo único que daban que no podía echarse a perder o congelarse, una taza de café caliente y un pedazo de pan, el lugar estaba casi vació debido a que era aun muy temprano, me encontré a Knuckles sentado con la misma comida que yo.

-Es raro ver que te despiertas temprano amigo- le dije con mi mismo humor despreocupado de siempre.

-¡Cállate! No estoy de humor-

-Y eso a que se debe esta vez-

-Un novato murió congelado de un infarto hoy en mi tienda de campaña, su novia comenzó a hacer un escándalo… no pudimos hacer nada por el, la chica no paraba de llorar y decidí salir de la tienda.

-Al menos lo intentaste… hace un rato me paso lo mismo pero el pobre tipo murió antes de que sus amigos o yo nos diéramos cuenta.

Knuckles era el tipo mas negativo y desesperante que conocía en ese entonces, su personalidad de "tipo duro" se convertía en la de "chico sumiso" cuando su novia Julie Su aparecía en escena, mientras ella no estuviera se comportaba como un amargado de 60 años, de todo el grupo Chaotix el era el que mas se apegaba a pelear primero y con cautela, si no había un plan concreto se ideaba uno de inmediato (aunque no saliera bien), quizás por eso mi amigo Knuckles se gano su lugar en la historia, pero a su modo.

-¿Tienes idea de cuando vamos a avanzar de este mugrero?- me pregunto con una molestia característica en el.

-Elías llamo a reunión hoy a medio día, al parecer los de inteligencia vamos a revelar si hay una ruta segura para avanzar, pero dada las condiciones del clima no creo que la mitad del ejercito sobreviva para fin de año.

-Baja la voz idiota… si los nuevos te oyen se orinaran en los pantalones.

-No me interesa la salud de los nuevos… me interesa tener su moral alta, si no le damos esperanza a las personas, de nada sirve estarnos congelando aquí.

Le di un sorbo a mi café después de decir aquello, para ser sinceros, el clima helado hacia que también estuviera de mal humor, quizás era por que casi todo el día desde que llegue aquí no hacia nada mas que caminar o esperar a que la nieve dejara de caer, me estaba aburriendo.

-¿Y tu chica en donde esta?

-Julie Su salio hace dos días buscando el campamento de GUN, al parecer esos perdedores se extraviaron en la montaña al norte, y si no los encontramos podemos irle diciendo adiós al fin de la guerra antes de que termine el año.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?... los GUN nunca ha sido muy indispensable, ellos actúan por su lado.

-Ellos tienen nuestra nueva artillería… sin esos malditos cañones para protegernos, solo podremos usar nuestras manos para cubrirnos nuestro congelado trasero.

Seguí conversando con mi amigo hasta bien entrada la mañana, por fortuna algunos débiles rayos de sol despejaron la niebla, y la mayoría de las tropas pudo salir a estirar las piernas para evitar entumirse y comer algo, salí acompañado de Knuckles y comencé a caminar sin rumbo mientras veía los esfuerzos de la tropa por mantenerse unida, alcance a ver a Bunnie ayudando a unos chicos a levantar pesadas cajas de municiones junto con Vector, Antoine supervisaba que las tropas estuvieran listas y despiertas para entrar en acción, vi a varios conocidos suyos alrededor del campamento, trabajando en distintas tareas, eran las 10 de la mañana y ya estaba aburrido.

Suspire de aburrición y no me di cuenta que un sonido atronador cruzo por encima de nuestras cabezas, y detono a unos metros del campamento, causando una enorme explosión, eran robots clase E.G.G voladores y estaban disparando misiles, maldije en lo alto por no estar atento, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, comencé a moverme tratando de alcanzar a aquellos robots, y me di cuenta de que flotaban encima de un cañón de cientos de metros de profundidad, así que no podía alcanzarlos para pelear con ellos, los robots tenían ventaja sobre nosotros aunque fueran pocos estaban armando con una buena cantidad de misiles, que seguían causando estragos en nuestro campamento, algunos soldado tomaron sus armas tratando de defenderse, pero debido al miedo de haber sido sorprendidos casi nadie podía apuntar bien.

Elías salio de su tienda armado con un laza cohetes, no dudo en apuntar y disparar para defender a sus soldados, Sally estaba detrás de el, lista con cargas extra para cuando a su hermano se le terminara la munición, Antoine trataba de organizar a sus soldados para contrarrestar el ataque, pero creo que él estaba aun mas asustado, Bunnie con su prótesis mecánica, comenzó a levantar pasadas rocas y las arrojaba sin mucha puntería a los robots.

La cosa se iba a convertir en una carnicería de época si no comenzábamos a movernos, pero nuestros chicos estaban demasiado congelados como para poder responder al ataque, sin mencionar que algunos estaban demasiado asustados como para moverse, Knuckles me llevo a rastras a escondernos detrás de una pila de rocas esperando el momento para contra atacar, pero por cómo iban las cosas, no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar, pero por algún acto divino nuestra suerte cambio de repente.

Se escucho una detonación distinta a la de los robots, un sonido explosivo, hueco y muy desagradable salió detrás de nosotros, el impacto detono en la montaña lo cual provoco una tremenda avalancha, que en un santiamén sepulto a los robots que no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de moverse, al final de que cayó el ultimo trozo de nieve y rocas nos asomamos para buscar a nuestros salvadores, sobre un risco encima de nosotros esta Tails junto Julie Su, detrás de ellos un enorme cañón de artillería manejado por los soldados de GUN.

-¡Parece que empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros! – grito alegre Julie Su. Nos acercamos a nuestros compañeros, nos dijeron que habían tardado tres días enteros en dar con nuestra posición, y aun más cargando los nuevos cañones que GUN nos había de proporcionar.

Comenzamos inmediatamente a recoger a los heridos y a los que habían perdido la vida en el ataque, afortunadamente fueron pocos los que habían muerto, y los heridos solo necesitarían unos meses para recuperarse, después de acomodar aquí y allá, el rey Elías nos convoco a la reunión en la que esperaba resultados por parte del personal de inteligencia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía mucho que aportar.

En la enorme tienda de campaña del rey Elías, se encontraban los altos mandos del ejército del rey, los freedom fighters, el grupo chaotix y algunos miembros del GUN, entre ellos Shadow y Rouge. Conocía a todos, menos al grupo de militares humanos, eran como los de las películas de guerra, tenían cara seria y cuadrada. En la cara de su comandante descansaba un bigote canoso y en su pecho varias medallas doradas. Estábamos en un gran circulo en silencio, Elías como era de esperar empezó la discusión de la reunión.

-Es bueno que hayan llegado Comandante Abraham, sin su ayuda no me gustaría imaginar cuantas bajas hubiéramos tenido, como ya saben cada vez es más difícil llegar más arriba de estas montañas, hacia la base de Eggman…- dijo el joven rey.

-Me puedo imaginar lo que han pasado por aquí, ¿Cuántas bajas ha habido?- le preguntó el comandante. Y así empezaron una aburrida plática, la cual no escuché hasta que mencionaron mi nombre.

-Sonic, quiero que hagas un pequeño viaje de reconocimiento al norte, queremos saber si es seguro para poder seguir la marcha lo más pronto posible- me pidió Elías.

-Si señor, saldré enseguida- le dije, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, ya afuera me puse mis googles, ya iba a empezar a correr pero una voz medio chillona me detuvo.

-¡Sonic espérame, iré contigo!- esa era Amy, que estaba a mi lado mirándome con esos ojos verdes claros. Ella no traía el mismo vestido rojo de siempre, traía unos pantalones y un abrigo, pues con ese clima no me sorprende que haya decidido ponerse algo más abrigador.

-Lo siento Amy, iré yo solo…- le empecé a decir pero me interrumpió como siempre.

-¡Pero puede ser peligroso! No quiero que te pase algo, que te cayeras de un barranco que quedaras atrapado en una avalancha, que… que-

-Por eso debo de ir solo, no quiero que nada te pase a ti por mi culpa, además se cuidarme solo, bueno nos vemos al ratito- le dije guiñándole el ojo y me fui como una bala hacia el norte. Lo que dije era verdad, podía ser peligroso para ella y podía cuidarme solo, o eso era lo que yo creía. Y también porque con ese clima no me gustaba estar afuera mucho tiempo y entre más rápido hiciera ese viaje de conocimiento más rápido podría regresar, y nunca me ah gustado andar lento.

Así corrí varios kilómetros, revisaba el terreno varias veces para ver si era estable y también para ver si no había robots de Eggman cerca. Al cabo de unos quince minutos clasifiqué el terreno como estable y seguro de los robots de Eggman. Feliz de haber terminado pronto y exitoso de mi viaje reprendí camino devuelta a al campamento. En el camino pensé en Amy, ella desde que la conocí había mostrado ser muy valiente, pero claro antes ella no se sabía defenderse, pero con el paso del tiempo y con la ayuda de su martillo piko-piko pudo unirse a nosotros, los freedom fighters. Sonreí para mi mismo, todas esas veces que nos salvó con su martillo y todas esas veces que me amenazo con el me ponía feliz, yo no sabía la razón, hasta después…

A lo lejos escuché disparos, hacia el campamento. Aceleré el paso y llegué en cinco segundos y vi lo que estaba pasando. Eggman había enviado otra vez robots clase E.G.G voladores, pero eran el triple que la otra vez, además venían con robots terrestres de batalla. Los soldados G.U.N estaban disparando a los voladores con su cañón con ayuda de Rotor, mientras que los Chaotix, freedom fighters y team Dark estaban pelando con los robots de batalla. Julie-su estaba disparando a los robots voladores mientras Knuckles le cubría su espalda, Vector machacaba a los robots a puños, mientras que Mighty y Espio protegían a los novatos. Antoine como la otra vez mandaba a los soldados, pero estaba vez se veía mas confiado. Bunnie derrotaba fácilmente a los robots y le ayudaba a Sally a derrotar a varios. Shadow derrotaba a los robots como si no fuera un reto, mientras que Omega le disparaba cohetes y lasers a los robots voladores desde tierra firme con Rouge cubriéndole la espalda robótica. Yo decidí unirme a la fiesta ayudando a mi pequeño amigo y hermano de la vida, Tails, que estaba rodeado por varios. Con mi spin dash los derroté, seguimos peleando varios minutos hasta que derrotamos a todos. Muchos celebraron nuestra victoria con brincos y risas, otros se fueron a sus tiendas de campaña y otros más fueron a la carpa de alimentos. Yo me fui a darle mi reporte a Elías mientras los demás se fueron también a la carpa de alimentos.

-Sonic, ¿Cuál es tu reporte?- me preguntó Elías al verme entrar a su tienda de campaña.

-Los siguientes diez kilómetros son estables y seguros de los robots de Eggman, su majestad- le informe.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos avanzar, hay que preparar las tropas para partir pronto- dijo el comandante, Elías asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a hablar de los preparativos, yo decidí reunirme con mis amigos así que salí de la tienda y empecé a caminar hacia la carpa de alimentos pero vi a mi equipo y a los Chaotix afuera, Tails me vio y vino hacia mi.

-¿Dónde esta Amy? Ella te acompañó en el viaje de reconocimiento ¿no?- me preguntó. Eso me hizo muy raro, pero luego que lo pensé, no recordaba haber visto a Amy en el ataque, pero ella no me había acompañado…

-Ella no me acompaño…- dije lentamente, Tails abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras yo me preguntaba viendo hacia el congelado horizonte:

¡¿Dónde rayos esta Amy?

Continuara

Bueno, la cosa esta así, BADGIRLANIME es la nueva escritora de este fic, la verdad yo ni idea de cómo continuarlo, le comente a ella si se animaba a escribir este capítulo en base a un borrador que ya tenía listo pero que nunca quede conforme, pero lo bueno que mi querida amiga decidió entrarle a esta historia. Así que si tienen un review de este capítulo, dénselo a ella. Saludos


End file.
